


Beautiful Days

by Cavalier_Of_Nohr



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalier_Of_Nohr/pseuds/Cavalier_Of_Nohr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're extra wiggly today, Kamui!"</p>
<p>XD Kamui and Hinata spend a day with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe sorry about the title I'm always bad at those. Also nsfw is just at the end so yeah if you don't want nsfw then everything besides the end is fine. Also go check out iavenjqasdf, he did amazing proofreading and editing and this fic would really suck a lot without his awesome work! Click the link to go to his profile: http://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf

It had been three months since Hinata and Kamui had started dating. That may not have been an objectively long time, but in the middle of a war, one has to make the most of their days.Thus, their relationship blossomed quickly, and they had already gathered their share of intimate moments. 

Kamui groaned as sun peeked between the curtains and shined on her face. She nestled into Hinata's muscular chest as she tried to block the light from her drowsy eyes. Kamui had had a rather... eventful night, and she wasn't quite ready to get up yet.

Hinata stirred slightly as she rubbed his chest, working her way up his body. His chocolatey brown hair was sprawled over his shoulders and the pillow. Kamui loved it when he let his hair down; it was surprisingly soft and silky. She ran her hands through it, unable to get enough of it. Hinata finally awoke after a few minutes of her teasing. He looked down they gazed into each other’s eyes. Her’s were a striking red color, and he could spend all day lost in them.

"I fall in love with you every day," he grinned. Kamui blushed, a goofy smile forming on her lips before she gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"See? You just made me do it again," he said with an even bigger grin as she pulled back.

"You're hopeless," she giggled and strangled him into a hug. "I love you too," she added. Kamui wasn't normally a morning person, but she enjoyed spending them with her boyfriend. She reluctantly pulled herself off him and rolled out of bed, unprepared for the coldness outside the swaddling sheets. It was early in the summer, but the mornings were still chilly compared to the immense heat she'd face during the day. She gasped and leapt back into the comfort of her warm blankets and warmer boyfriend.

"Gods, it's cold out there!" she exclaimed. Hinata let out a hearty laugh as Kamui stuck a leg out from the covers to grab her clothes. After several failed attempts and odd positions, she gave up and settled for the yukata she kept beside the bed. It had been a gift from Sakura when she first returned to Hoshido; Kamui normally preferred wearing her armor, but she knew it would be best to wear lighter clothing during these hot days. She squirmed, trying to get the clothing on while staying under the blankets, but eventually managed. She fixed her hair to make sure she was presentable, then helped Hinata do the same. She used any excuse she had to touch his hair, in this case under the guise of helping him put it in ponytail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Kamui expected, it was a beautiful day. Hinata plopped himself onto the grass under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. Summer was beginning, so only a few blossoms still clung to its bare branches. Hinata didn't care; it still provided shade, and he had a tray full of treats he had brought out that he now began to attack with gusto. Kamui sat between his outstretched legs and leaned back on him. She stole a sugary crepe-like pastry from him, laughing at the flustered whine this elicited from Hinata. She returned it, but couldn't stop grinning, and he smiled back.

It was the little things like this that Kamui treasured.

After they finished eating, they decided to take a stroll through the grounds around the palace. She had walked here many times before with Sakura, but she still loved how beautiful and well kept they were, especially compared to the barren lands of Nohr. Kamui didn't get to go outside much anyway back there, which made her enjoy her time outdoors even more. And, of course, it was another chance to spend the day with Hinata.

"You look absolutely ravishing today, Lady Kamui!" Tsubaki called in his sing-song voice from behind. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him, or even turn around to see him, either, as he ran in front of the couple, doing some kind of spin ending with a bow. Hinata frowned as he gripped Kamui's hand just a bit tighter.

"Good morning to you too, Tsubaki," he grumbled and pulled Kamui to the side. She managed to flash Tsubaki a polite smile before being dragged away. She noticed him stand a bit straighter in response. Kamui was like a beacon; men flocked to her, and it didn't help that she had such an approachable demeanor. She loved to get to know her comrades and socialize, especially since she didn't have that privilege back in Nohr. 

Hinata didn't know what to say, despite having taken initiative moments ago. Thankfully, Kamui spoke up first.

"Why are you trying to stand so straight? It doesn't look natural," she laughed.

"What are you talking about? I always walk like this," he lied.

Kamui paused for a second and looked him square in the eye. "I think I know what this is about, and I promise there’s nothing to fear. I don't care if you don't walk as properly as a noble, or if you’re not the tallest in the army. I love you. No one else. Just you," Kamui gave him a reassuring smile before continuing. "You're adorable. In fact, you’re probably the most attractive guy in all of Hoshido!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hinata could tell the way from the way she said it that she really meant it. He just grinned as Kamui planted her lips on his.

 

Hinata suggested that they train, as they planned to do each week, but they hadn’t had the chance for the month. Hinata wanted to make sure Kamui would be prepared and able to defend herself if she was ever in danger. He purposely brought it up later in the day, so that she could wear her armor without suffering from a heatstroke, and she agreed before running off to change.

Kamui always enjoyed her training sessions with Hinata. He always went hard on her, never holding back, so that she could be as prepared for battle as possible. Most of her other friends would go easy on her, fearing the thought of injuring royalty, but she refused to similarly hold back on them, and the matches typically ended with her besting her opponent in a matter of seconds, learning nothing in the process.

"Why don't you take off your armor this time?" she suggested. She’d asked Hinata to do this many times before, but he would always refuse.

"Safety first!" he teased. "Seriously though, if I get hurt, how will I be able to teach or protect you?" 

"I'll be careful. You’ve taught me so much already. Besides, it’ll help you be a little more flexible with your blade. You’ll be prepared if you ever have to fight without armor," she added.

"Alright," he gave in. He had an inkling that there were other, less unselfish reasons for her insistence, but he held his tongue. She waited for him to unlatch his chestplate and did her best not to stare. She'd seen him without a shirt (and more) many times, but she still savored it every time.

At last he was ready to fight. He attacked first, delivering a crashing blow (those big muscles weren't just for Kamui to stare at, after all). She parried, but the power behind the strike was so immense that she stumbled backwards. She regained her balance just in time to dodge another swing, countering with her own attack. 

Hinata was strong, but Kamui was fast. He had gotten used to her unique, graceful style, but she evidently still had a few new tricks up her sleeve. He blocked her attack, only to find another swift strike coming at him. He angled his blade just in time to catch this attack too, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop a third swing at this rate. Before she could swing again, he grabbed her arm, and with a single fluid movement, pushed her small frame to the ground, throwing her off balance to avert the final blow before grabbing her arm and pulling her back up before she landed.

Kamui steadied herself, and couldn’t help but take a moment to notice just how good Hinata looked; sweat rolling down his muscular frame, hair disheveled from jumping around so much, his panting as she caught her breath. She got a bit lightheaded, snapped back to reality by the sound of Hinata's irresistible voice as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright, Kamui?" he asked as he readied himself for round two. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she replied, greedily sucking in another breath as she tried to rid the lewd thoughts of him from her mind. Soon they were at it again, the fight running a similar course to the previous one, though lasting longer. Kamui once more found his sword at her neck as she conceded another narrow defeat.

"One more time!" she challenged. She was getting exhausted, but she desperately needed a victory. 

"Alright!" Hinata responded, and once more they were locked in a duel. This time, Kamui was the first to attack, swinging her blade repeatedly, rewarded each time with the satisfying ping of metal meeting metal. Kamui pushed Hinata farther and farther back until she struck the weapon from his hand before flinging her whole body at him. Normally Hinata would have remained standing, but his lack of balance and her body slam sent him crashing down hard. He held her tight to his chest to ensure he’d receive the force of the landing, preventing her from any injury.

"Oh, gods! Are you alright?" Kamui sprang from him, only to find Hinata giggling like a schoolgirl. She was left speechless. When his laughter finally died out, he quickly replaced it with a wide grin. Kamui couldn't help but laugh too as she helped him back up. He only had a few scrapes, and a bruise was already forming on his muscular arm, but he seemingly paid it no mind.

"I'm sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me" Kamui apologized sincerely. 

"Don't worry about it," Hinata replied, beaming at her. "You beat me, didn’t you? Anything’s fair in a fight to the death! Now, how about we head to the hotsprings?" he added, feeling they both deserved a reward.

"Oh, that would be perfect!" she exclaimed as he took her hand in his and made their way there. A brisk wind started to pick up as the day transitioned to evening, the heat only slightly diminishing with the arrival of night. 

It took quite some time to get to the hotsprings, as they were located on the opposite side of the enormous palace. Lanterns lined along the paths illuminated their way, but Hinata still managed to stumble over imperfections in the road, as well as his own feet. Kamui usually was able to help him before making contact with the ground, but even she was caught off guard at times and was unprepared to assist him. 

When Hinata wasn't literally tumbling head over heels, he would tell Kamui tall tales and jokes that she couldn't help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of. She basked in his radiating heat as the temperature went down along with the sun, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her close for warmth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} nsfw part bitches ayy lmao

At last they arrived at the hotsprings, muscles aching from their training and the long trek. Hinata wasted no time undressing. He took an agonizingly long time with his fundoshi, having noticed Kamui was watching and deciding to make it worth her while. He slowly worked it down his legs, leaving his manhood only just covered, then pretended to change his mind and pulled it right back up again. He made eye contact with Kamui the whole time, watching her fleeting eyes dart up to his own, then down to his legs. With his stupid grin plastered on his face, he wordlessly teased Kamui for what seemed like an eternity.

"You can look, but try to keep your hands to yourself," he teased, noticing her impatience growing. Kamui couldn't take it anymore. With needy hands, she desperately lunged at her hunky boyfriend while shouting a battle cry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and her legs around his knees, forcing him to lean on the wall to prevent falling over. She clung to him for a few minutes and squeezed his fine ass until he stopped resisting, then finally ripped the article of clothing off him with no mercy. He gasped as the cool air nipped at his fully exposed body.

"That's better," she walked away casually as if nothing had happened, undressing herself as well. Hinata ran to the pool of water as he began to cool down even more. He did not want Kamui to see the effects cold had on his… anatomy. Kamui got lightheaded when she saw his dick bouncing with every step. She quickly tore off the last of her clothing to join him in the water.

"The water's great!" Hinata beamed as Kamui dipped a foot in to see for herself. She was delighted to find it was nice and hot, but not nearly as hot as Hinata. Kamui sat herself by him and rested her head on his shoulder. Hinata stretched a sculpted arm around her waist and pulled her closer, enjoying the skin on skin contact. The steamy, bubbling water made for a relaxing time.

Kamui prolonged her advancements on Hinata and took the time to enjoy the soothing setting as her weary body became at ease. She could feel his sinewy chest rise and fall with each breath as he rested his sore muscles. She breathed in his scent, somewhat sweaty from their earlier training, but she didn't mind. She probably smelled similar as well. Between their training and the general stress that war puts on all those afflicted by it, this excursion was a nice break for both of them. 

They sat and relaxed in the bubbling water for a long amount of time, but Kamui didn't only come here to relax. She threw her legs over his and climbed into his lap. Hinata grinned when he understood what was going on. She planted her lips on his while grinding her hips down on him, eliciting a nice moan from Hinata. She could feel him getting hard underneath her; he couldn't get enough of her beautiful form, water running down her in rivulets, her silvery hair sprawled on her shoulders as she worked her body. His fingers were clenched from the wonderful sensation he was feeling and his legs trembled. 

"Ngh... Fuck, Kamui," he barely managed amidst his moans.

It was Kamui's turn to grin now. Hinata was taken off guard by her sudden onslaught of affection and he didn't know what to do. She helped him out, taking his balled fist in her hands and guiding it to her luscious breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze as Kamui came in for another kiss, biting back a moan. This time it was more intense, her lips locking against his, her tongue swirling against his and her teeth giving his lips a soft bite before pulling away for air. His hands roamed up and down her body as she gave him a deluge of kisses, each one more passionate and longer than the last. At last she relented.

"How about a massage?" she cooed and crawled out of Hinata's lap so he could adjust himself. He flipped himself over and leaned on the edge of the pool. She started with his shoulders, digging her fingers in and gently squeezing and kneading the knots out of his muscles. She worked her way down, taking time to work each of his toned back muscles, Hinata responding with groans of pleasure. Kamui trailed her fingers down to his sides, then returned to his back and generously rubbed it until she deemed her work was done. She rewarded herself by giving his ass a nice squeeze, his back lurching at her sudden action.

Kamui giggled at his reaction while guiding him to turn over with caring pushes. When he had fully turned over, she took her time while beginning to straddle him, slowly dragging her body up his own, keeping eye contact the whole time. She continued giving him the most seductive look she could muster as she began caressing his sizable pecs. She moved her hands in a circular motion, stopping to roll his nipples between her fingers and toy with them, each time getting a delicious moan from his mouth. She continued up to his biceps, thoroughly working them with her skilled hands. She was gentle, yet forceful, making sure he got the best treatment she could give.

Kamui hands trailed down to his abs, and his face reddened. She lingered only momentarily before continuing the descent. She grazed his erection and moved to his thighs, much to Hinata's dismay. She stroked his thighs, slowly moving up and turning around just before making contact with his dick. She looked into his eyes, half lidded with lust. Hinata couldn't take the teasing anymore. He grabbed her hand and forced it onto his dick and pulled her into a kiss with his other hand. Kamui secretly enjoyed it when he took control like that. 

"Someone's a bit impatient," she laughed as she curled her fingers around his length, maintaining their kiss. She worked her hands and he kissed her with even more intensity. He let out a long and loud moan as she pulled back from the kiss and went down on him with her mouth. She hovered at the tip, licking the slit before continuing down the side of his shaft and returned back up. She did this to the other sides of it and was pleased to find his body trembling with pleasure. Finally she took him all in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip as she bobbed up and down. 

"Kamui... That feels great..."

She looked up at Hinata innocently as saliva dribbled down his dick and continued her work. Hinata started bucking his hips into her mouth as the sensation overtook him. She stopped and let him take control once more as his hand grabbed her hair and continued thrusting. Hinata wanted to make sure Kamui had a pleasurable experience so he stopped and turned the tables.

"Your turn," he smirked, gently flipping her over and got on top of her. He gave her a long, passionate kiss before returning the favor and toying with her breasts. He rolled her nipple and gave it a squeeze while sucking on the other one. Kamui moaned, and he worked even harder. His free hand slipped a finger into her entrance, making her eyes go wide as she moaned even louder. He moved on to her other breast and gave it a similar treatment, feeling her entrance becoming wetter as she let out yet another deliciously loud moan. 

Kamui's hands were in his silky hair as he sped up his fingering, kissing her body all the while. He left marks as he trailed down her body, kissing and sucking her delicate dark skin. She squirmed and her grip on his hair tightened as he went even faster with his hands and started curling his fingers, exploring inside her. 

"H-Hinata..." Kamui barely managed to say the samurai's name amidst the torrent of moans he drew from her. She squirmed even more as his other hand drifted down to her clit and began rubbing it. 

"You're extra wiggly today Kamui! I thought you’d be tired from training!" Hinata laughed while forcing his body onto hers to restrain her somewhat. He withdrew his fingers and licked them as Kamui grinded her hips against his upper body in attempt to return the sensation. Hinata smiled at how desperate she was, before trailing kisses down her abdomen as he made his way to her drenched entrance. He flicked his tongue inside her, getting yet another moan to escape her rosy lips. He plunged his tongue in, lapping up her juices.

"H-Hinata!" she screamed his name as she was pulled into a void of ecstasy. Her fingers balled up and her knuckles went white with bliss. He popped his head back up and grinned at the mess he made of Kamui. Her face was a bright red when she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She had been so overcome with pleasure and must have made an odd face by the way Hinata would not stop grinning at her.

"Hinata, please," she scowled as she begged both for him to stop giving her that face and for him to fuck her.

Hinata shifted his body up and got into position, revealing his cock, slick with precum. He grabbed her trembling legs and spread them apart, lining his dick up with her entrance. He slowly eased his way inside of her, but just the tip. She gasped at the sharp pain; she’d had a lot of preparation, but Hinata was very thick. The water wasn't helping anything, either.

"Hey Kamui, you okay?" he immediately pulled out, quick to notice Kamui’s distress. 

"Yeah I'm fine," she said with a sweet smile in attempt to be more reassuring. He gave her a sad smile. "You're just… really big. It's going to be fine though, alright?" she blushed as she admitted it, but was pleased to how his face lit up with her compliment.

"Okay... Tell me if I need to stop again, alright?" 

Kamui nodded, and Hinata lined up with her once more and began to enter her again, this time taking special care to do so slowly. She did her best to conceal the pain, which wasn't too hard with him being so careful, but there was still a bit of a sting. However, it was soon replaced with pleasure as Hinata slowly went deeper and she adjusted to his size. She rewarded him with a moan as he slightly sped up the pace, and started to completely fill her up.

Kamui gripped Hinata's shoulders as she grinded against him, soon finding a rhythm with his thrusts. He cupped her breasts as she dug her fingers further into his shoulders, the two still matching each other perfectly. Kamui loved feeling the contact when they came together after each thrust when Hinata went all in. 

Their perfect rhythm crumbled as Hinata increased his speed, and Kamui stopped caring altogether as her mind clouded with lust. It was like a spring was coiling tightly inside her, waiting to release. Her moans grew louder and Hinata's breath hitched. He went as fast as he possibly could, Kamui blinded by ecstasy to feel much pain.

"Oh gods... Hinata I'm..." the spring released and waves-- no, tsunamis of pleasure came crashing down as she cried out his name. Her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure overtook her.

"Kamui...Oh, fuck yes!" Hinata, even more aroused by her moans and calling his name, gave her a few powerful thrusts before coming strong and spilling his essence inside her as his panting turned into more of a roar.

Kamui was sprawled out at the edge of the pool and Hinata sank down into the water beside her, both completely exhausted. Kamui crawled into his lap and Hinata pulled her into a hug as they both lay there in the comfort of each other's arms. Just as she began to nod off, Kamui snapped awake to the thought of being discovered there in the morning.

"Ugh... We should get going," she stepped out and gathered her belongings, soon followed by Hinata. Hand in hand, they made their way along the paths, through the peace of the night and back to the treehouse.


End file.
